


With Intent

by athos



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time Together, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Latin as Tevene, M/M, Top Dorian Pavus, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athos/pseuds/athos
Summary: “Why so shy? I’ve seen you naked before.”*blush* “Yes, but that was in the field.”“What’s the difference?”“This is nudity with intent.”





	With Intent

**Author's Note:**

> formose - vocative (the case used when you are addressing someone) of Latin formosus, m adj, ‘finely-formed, handsome, having a fine appearance’
> 
> Inspirational gifs--THESE LINKS GO DIRECT TO PORN, SO, NSFW: https://66.media.tumblr.com/145d5a750348920c0b750efd1d276a4a/tumblr_o51pmbHAL81s7w679o1_400.gif http://porntendo.tumblr.com/post/146477960236

Asher Trevelyan was a charming mix of confident desire and bashful reservation. Dorian had no doubt that his attraction to the Herald was reciprocated, but the man had actually shuffled his feet and scraped the toe of one boot against the ground when Dorian had suggested they continue their kissing in his bedroom.

 

“I… I would really like that,” Asher mumbled through a grin, looking up from under his eyelashes. Dorian had seen that behavior from past lovers, meant to titillate and entice, but he knew that there was no artifice to the gesture here. He was so overcome with impulsive adoration that he grabbed Asher’s nearest wrist and yanked him up the stairs. Trevelyan caught himself with a hand on Dorian’s ass. “That’s the idea,” he encouraged, and they stumbled up the stairs together.

 

After the door shut and the lock fell into place, Asher pivoted and gently pressed Dorian against the wall. The kisses they shared were warm and sweet, lips moving slowly and skillfully. Instead of the hot and passionate kisses Dorian was used to giving and taking, Asher kissed like he wanted Dorian to know that he was special. It was such a novel thought, so different than what he was used to, that Dorian couldn’t help but grin, interrupting the kiss.

 

Asher pulled back a bit and looked at Dorian, an inquiry in his brown eyes. “Nothing,” Dorian whispered. “Just happy.”

 

“Me, too.” They both leaned in to kiss again, but instead of soft lips, plush and inviting, they just pressed their grins together. Asher snickered and ducked his head, while Dorian mock-sighed and complained, “Come now, Herald. Kissing is serious business.”

 

Asher cleared his throat, and apologized, “I’m terribly sorry. How can I make it up to you?”

 

Dorian raised his right hand to cradle the back of Asher’s head and pulled him in for another kiss, enjoying Asher’s soft moan. Their success, however, was short lived, because Dorian felt Asher’s soft lips stretch again into a smile that broke the seal between them. Asher tried again, but this time Dorian smiled.

 

“I promise, I’m usually better at this,” Asher whispered against Dorian’s pursed lips.

 

“Well, I suppose I don’t mind too terribly,” Dorian replied graciously.

 

“I mean...” and there was another endearingly earnest look. “It’s not suave, but my mother,” Asher paused and put his hand against Dorian’s side. “My mother told me to celebrate joy wherever you find it, with whomever you find it, and if finding joy with you means a few awkward kisses that we’ll laugh about later, then I’m happy with it.”

 

Maker, this man! Dorian silently decided it was a good thing he was braced against the wall, as unsteady as his legs were feeling. Asher’s sentiment sobered him enough that when he brought Asher’s mouth to his again, he was able to deftly part Asher’s lips open with his tongue, lightly licking, and Asher ground their hips together.

 

Tugging ineffectively at the Tevinter robes, Asher broke the kiss enough to say, “I want to see you.” Dorian steadied himself and walked Asher backward until he sat on the bed. Motioning his lover to do likewise, Dorian began unfastening his over-robe. Asher watched.

 

“Ha! I knew that buckle was decorative! Bull owes me a drink.”

 

Dorian raised an eyebrow and went to throw the garment at Asher, thought better of it, and hung it up. He continued disrobing by his closet and turned around when he was nude, carelessly angling his body so the light accented his muscles with brief shadows. Reaching down to brush his growing erection with his fingertips, he looked at Asher and licked his lips.

 

Asher’s vest and shirt were unbuttoned, revealing a toned chest decorated with scars that cut through light brown hair. He’d managed to kick off his boots and unlace his trousers, but had apparently stopped to admire the view. Dorian smiled in satisfaction. “Your turn, _formose_.”

 

Asher chuckled and removed his shirt and vest together, carelessly tossing them aside. When he reached to pull down his trousers and smalls, he paused and blushed.

 

Dorian tilted his head. “Why so shy? I’ve seen you naked before.”

 

Asher looked up with a wry smile and said, “Yes, but that was in the field.”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“This is nudity with _intent_ ,” Asher clarified, kicking off the last of his clothes and stepping closer.

 

To his credit, even though his flush deepened and spread to his chest, Asher didn’t move to hide or turn away, and his erection stood out from his body. Still, Dorian had to ask.

 

“Darling, if you feel uncomfortable or are having second thoughts--”

 

“No! No, not at all!” Asher rushed to assure him, closing the brief distance between them and taking Dorian’s hands. “It’s just…” he shrugged, but kept Dorian’s gaze, “the first time, with a new person. I get a little flustered.”

 

Andraste’s ashes, he wouldn’t last an hour in Minrathous. Dorian might have been put off by embarrassment from his partner, but Asher wasn’t pulling back, wasn’t afraid. He was up-front about his strange shy-but-not-too-shy-ness. No one in Tevinter would have freely expressed such vulnerability. That Asher was so open about his emotions was very compelling. Fascinating.

 

Asher was still speaking. “And when I’m about to be with someone who is so clever and brave, so honorable and so, _so_ handsome, I just need to take a moment and thank the Maker for my good fortune.”

 

No trace of sarcasm or irony. Asher was being entirely genuine. “You…” Dorian said, mystified, “are absolutely remarkable.”

 

Asher wiggled his eyebrows. “And sexy?”

 

With a wide grin, Dorian pushed Asher back onto his bed and straddled his hips, grinding down so that their erections were pressed together. “You know perfectly well that you are,” he purred, undulating his hips. Asher looked like he was about to say something clever, so Dorian bent down and muted Asher’s moan with his mouth, tracing a painted fingernail around one of his nipples. Asher arched his chest into Dorian’s palm and grasped Dorian’s hips in his hands.

 

“Yes, more like that,” Asher gasped.

 

Dorian smirked. “More with your nipples?” he clarified, lightly flicking the erect nub and pinching the other.

 

“Maker, yes! And would you fuck me?” Asher asked between gasps.

 

“Mmmm…” Dorian nuzzled Asher’s neck, nudging his jaw up so he could press kisses to Asher’s throat, feeling the other man’s fast pulse under his lips. “My pleasure.” He pressed a final kiss to Asher’s neck, letting Asher feel his teeth, before sliding to Asher’s side. He propped himself up on his right elbow, lying on his side, Asher looking wide-eyed up at him, lips parted and kiss-swollen. “Spread your legs for me,” he instructed, feeling a surge of arousal at the way Asher’s breath caught on a gasp when he complied. Dorian caught his left leg and pulled it up to hook over his hips.The contrast of Asher’s leg hair against Dorian’s skin was very pleasant, and Dorian carded his fingers through the soft fur of his lover’s thigh. Asher shifted his hips up so that his left side was pressed against Dorian’s chest and stretched his face up for a kiss.

 

Dorian indulged him with a satisfied ‘hmm’ and took Asher’s cock in his hand. “Now this is a view I could get used to,” he mused, his gaze drifting from Asher’s dilated eyes and parted lips down his chest to rosy nipples and further past his navel and the line of darker brown hair that led to his red cock and tight scrotum. “I want you to play with your nipples while I get you ready.”

 

Asher flushed again, but grinned and brought his hand up to his right nipple and raked his fingernails across it, pulling the hair around his nipples between his fingers and arching his back into the sensation with a pleased sigh.

 

“That’s it; show me what you like,” Dorian murmured. He stroked the velvet-soft skin of Asher’s cock, pleased at the visual contrast between Asher’s pink skin and his own bronzed fingers. He leaned down to catch Asher’s parted lips in a kiss, nipping and sucking. He purred with pleasure each time he felt Asher’s lips twitch when Dorian’s mustache tickled him or when he twisted his hand around Asher’s cock a certain way.  While he reached his hand lower and massaged Asher’s scrotum Dorian whispered a spell that coated his fingers in oil.

 

Asher chuckled and joked, “I suppose that was one of the first spells you learnnnnuuuugh!”

 

Dorian smiled and continued easing in his finger. “I practiced quite a bit, as you can imagine. The first several times I simply found myself in a puddle of oil.” As Dorian spoke he withdrew and pushed in another finger and pressed against Asher’s perineum with his thumb. “Fortunately,” he continued, moving his slick fingers deeper into Asher, “practice makes... perfect.” On the final word Dorian found Asher’s prostate and brushed his fingertips against it.

 

Asher’s moan was loud and _deeply_ gratifying.

 

Asher reached up and held Dorian’s face in his hands, pulling Dorian down to kiss. Dorian could tell that Asher was distracted, however, because--just like their smiles before--their wet kisses were constantly interrupted by Asher’s gasps and small noises of pleasure. With another satisfied noise that was more growl than hum Dorian held Asher closer, grinding his erection into Asher’s hip. His biceps bunched with every thrust of his fingers into Asher, whose cock moved with each rhythmic push and leaked in a clear line down the shaft.

 

He broke off a kiss with another nip to Asher’s lower lip and asked, “Do you need more?”

 

“Yes!” Asher gasped. “No, wait, I mean, _yes_ , I need more, but not more fingers. I need you.” He blinked dazedly at Dorian, who listened to the confusion with a raised eyebrow. “I want to feel your cock stretch me the rest of the way.”

 

Dorian grinned. “Any other requests?”

 

“Soon.”

 

Dorian’s laugh filled the room and Asher reached for Dorian’s cock. “Oooh, yes,” he murmured. “Definitely want you in me now. Behind me?”

 

Dorian kissed his assent against Asher’s shoulder and pushed him onto his left side. “Lift up your right leg,” he instructed in a  husky voice. Asher complied and stabilized himself with a hand behind his knee. Murmuring the same spell again, Dorian pressed against Asher, chest to back, cradling Asher’s head in his left arm and guiding his slick erection with the right. He bit his lip against a moan when the fat head of his cock overcame the token resistance of tight muscle and stilled for a moment.

 

“Dorian,” Asher said hoarsely, “ _move_!”

 

In response, Dorian nipped Asher’s shoulder, making Asher throw his head back with a low whine, muscles clenching, which made Dorian jolt and swear. Scraping his teeth lightly against the reddened skin, Dorian moved his hand from his cock to Asher’s, spreading slick oil on it and around Asher’s balls. “Someday,” Dorian promised, “I’ll make you beg for me to move, to touch you, to let you come.” Asher’s breath hitched and his ass tightened around the head of Dorian’s cock again. “But today, I just can’t resist.” In a slow and steady movement Dorian sheathed himself completely and pulled lightly at Asher’s scrotum. Asher reached his right arm behind Dorian to grab the mage’s ass and pull him closer, and Dorian started moving his hips--not thrusting, but leaning in and out, letting Asher get comfortable.

 

Dorian didn’t start thrusting in earnest, withdrawing almost completely and pressing back in, until after Asher pinched his ass impatiently. With an indignant squeeze, Dorian used his grip on Asher’s erection to shove the other man into his cock and pull him off again. When Asher began moving with him, meeting him thrust for thrust with breathy gasps, Dorian grabbed Asher’s pale hip with one hand and pulled his head back by his hair with the other.

 

“Yes, fuck yes!” Asher cursed. “Pull harder, Dorian! Fuck!”

 

“Perfect,” Dorian praised. “You like being grabbed and moved around, put exactly where I want you,” he tightened his grip on Asher’s hip, letting his nails scrape Asher’s skin, “speared on my cock and letting me use you?”

 

“ _Fuck_ , oh, Maker, yes!” Asher cried, grabbing harder at Dorian’s ass, each word emphasized with the sound of Dorian slamming into him. With his free hand he pinched one nipple and Dorian smiled fiercely at the sight, loving Asher’s moan.

 

“Keep doing that,” he directed. “I want you to do whatever you need to, anything to feel you come on my cock.”

 

“Nngh, won’t need much, just keep, keep going, please!”

 

“Fucking perfect, you are,” Dorian groaned, fucking faster and jerking Asher’s cock in time with his thrusts. They were both breathing hard, sweat making their bodies slide against one another, and everything felt hot and sensitized, and the sounds Asher was making were _obscene_ , pleas and curses and little whimper-moans. The tight grip Dorian had in his brown hair pulled Asher’s face back far enough that Dorian could see his desperate expression, eyes squeezed shut and brow wrinkled in intense concentration. Asher’s fingers pulled and twisted, moving from one swollen nipple to the other.

 

Sooner than Dorian would have expected, Asher’s noises went from high and breathy to lower and Asher grunted, “There, yes, right there, right there, I’m gonna…!” With a hoarse, low scream, Asher’s whole body clenched up. Dorian could almost feel Asher’s toes curling, and after one, two, three seconds of perfect, strained stillness he convulsed in Dorian’s embrace, abs contracting, legs and arms shaking. Dorian cried out himself at the powerful squeeze around his cock, and felt Asher’s length pulse and spasm in his hand. Dorian paused in his thrusting to watch Asher’s display and was surprised when Asher gripped the hand Dorian had in his hair, hard.

 

“Keep going!” Asher demanded roughly. “Dorian! Keep fucking me, just like that, I can--FUCK,” he yelled when Dorian resumed. “Fucking _Maker_ , yes, oh, Dorian, yes, yes, yesyesyes!” Asher’s voice got higher again as he went on, the desperation in his voice so arousing that Dorian bit into Asher’s shoulder again to stifle his own groans. Asher removed his right hand from Dorian’s ass and grasped his cock, gripping the head and fucking into his hand, and with his now-free hand Dorian held Asher’s hips still and thrust wildly, Asher still clenching around him, feeling his own orgasm rush up and crest over him in a white-out of ecstasy.

 

Through the roar in his ears Dorian heard Asher come again (still?) and their bodies strained against each other, grabbing and pushing. When Asher’s body finally went limp and he sprawled to the side, half on his messy stomach, Dorian turned with him, sort-of on top of Asher’s gasping form, drawing out his pleasure with slow and deep thrusts, kissing Asher’s back and shoulders. Dorian tenderly kissed and ran his tongue over the red bite-marks in Asher’s right shoulder and somehow summoned some healing magic to soothe it further.

 

Dorian didn’t know how long they lay together, catching their breath and riding the aftershocks. Long enough that the sweat on their bodies cooled and Asher groped ineffectively for covers until Dorian batted away his hand and pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed over them.

 

Asher turned to face Dorian and embrace him. “I know things are different in Tevinter,” he murmured, “but I’d really like to do this again. And to nap here for a while, cuddle with you. But I won’t have you agree to anything you don’t want just to indulge me.”

 

Dorian smiled, “My dear Inquisitor--”

 

“Ash. Or Asher.”

 

“Asher, _formose_ , one of the reasons I’m here, mired in snow and mud and dogs and mistrustful Templars instead of in dear old Tevinter, is so that I can enjoy my lover without fear of death or blood rituals. As far as I’m concerned, that definitely includes naps and snuggling. And yes, I want to do this again. What we just did and several variations as well.”

  
Asher’s smile filled his whole face, and his brown eyes sparkled. “Good.” 


End file.
